


Home

by coffee666



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pining, Riverside, Shore Leave, bed sharing, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: Spock accompanies Jim to his old home in Riverside for shore leave. Though a human bonding ritual, they fall in love. Or, they realize they always were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene in my head of Jim and Spock looking at an old fancy portrait of his father, and everything else sort of branched around it. I also got to shove in some of my Hogwarts house headcanons, so that's nice.

“Home, sweet home!” Jim opened the front door to the house and stepped inside. His enthusiasm faltered as he realized what shape the place was in.

White sheets were thrown over most of the furniture, and dust danced in the beam of light that spilled from the window to the floor.  

“I believe an accurate term is…well-loved.” Spock said before walking past Jim farther into the house. His suitcase still hanging stiffly at his side. Jim grinned at Spock’s use of a polite term that just meant old. And the house really was old.

“Eh, it’s been loved and hated an equal amount, I’d say.” He went back and kicked his own duffle bag out from the door way to slam it shut. They were immediately shrouded in darkness, save for the window.

Jim groped his hand blindly across the dirty wallpaper, before finding the light switch. They both looked up at the foyer ceiling as the cobwebbed chandelier struggled to turn on.

“I’m sorry.” Jim sighed, his hands dropping to his sides like a puppet with cut strings. “You can leave if you want.”

“I have no desire to leave.” Spock looked back over his shoulder at Jim. “We have only just arrived from what was quite a long trip. Would you like to be a gracious host and prepare me some tea?”

The slightest twinkle in Spock’s eyes made Jim grin widely. He still couldn’t believe all of what had happened since yesterday.

“Sure, thing. Thanks for reminding me of my manners.” He toed off his boots and slid his sock-covered feet across the foyer’s wooden floors towards the door to the kitchen. “You can take your bag upstairs to the guest room. It’s the first on the left.”

“Thank you.” Spock started up the stairs and Jim winced at the sound of the creaking. Had they always creaked that loud?

❖ ❖ ❖

How Spock came to be a guest at Jim Kirk’s house in Iowa for the duration of shore leave was quite uneventful if one were an on looker to the conversation that had happened.

“I thought shore leave meant bar hopping and girl chasing?” Bones had teased him.

Usually it did mean that for Jim, when he had a buddy to do it with. Bones was heading to Georgia to see his daughter, and Jim already knew he couldn’t do his regular routine with anyone else, even if there was anyone else to do it with.

He and Uhura were finally what you could call friends, but even if she didn’t already have plans, she’d more likely rather not have leave at all than spend it bar hopping with Jim. Chekov was going back to Russia to see his family, and he knew Sulu had a new husband and baby.

“Captain, I too wonder how I will spend my leave with no family to return to.” Spock had said as he approached Jim on the observation deck.

“Spock –“ Jim’s blood went icy cold as he stared though the window at the rapidly approaching dot of Earth. The way Spock had said it held no sadness. He had just been stating a fact.

“Perhaps there are positions to be filled at the academy.” Spock mused aloud.

“No.” Jim took his hands off the railing. “It’s vacation, and you can’t spend the whole time working.”

“May I inquire to your plans?” Spock quirked an eyebrow.

“I dunno…I guess go back to Riverside. Mom’s off planet again, and I bet no one’s been in the house since forever. It’d be nice to see it again…maybe stay there.” He shrugged, leaning against the railing.

“Alone in your empty childhood home?” Spock asked, a hint of something in his voice that Jim couldn’t place.

“Sad, I know.” Jim shook his head a bit.

He thought about hitting the bars while he was there, but the more he thought about it, the more bar-hopping and girl chasing just sounded exhausting. He also seemed to remember his mother’s classic book collection had been brought out of storage the last time she’d been there, and he was suddenly itching to get his hands on them. He’s sure she wouldn’t even notice if the bulk of them found their way back onto the Enterprise with him somehow.

“I just thought you preferred companionship, Captain.”

“Ha, yeah…you’re right, I do.” He laughed again and shook his head. “You should come with me, then.”

He hadn’t really meant to say it. He felt the blood to the tips of his ears and the hammering of his heart timed the seconds it took for Spock to reply.

“I will come with you, Captain.”

And that was that.

❖ ❖ ❖

The kitchen had an old fashioned stove and fridge, as well as a replicator. Jim opted for tea the old fashioned way as he boiled water in an old copper kettle he’d found in the cabinet.

He opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed the funniest mug he could find. It was chipped but said “Happy Birthday.” For some reason he felt like being extra illogical.

“You resemble your mother.” Spock’s voice behind him almost made him drop the mug of tea. His hand trembled a bit and hot liquid dripped onto his fingers.

“Fuck –what?” Jim put the mug onto the dining table and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

“The photographs of your mother in the picture cube in the living room resemble you.” Spock explained, coming forward and looking at Jim. “I did not mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine.” Jim glanced up and down Spock’s form. He was still wearing his uniform. “Why didn’t you change? Shore leave is all about wearing civvies.” He gestured to his own old jeans and t-shirt.

“I’m afraid I did not bring what can be considered civilian clothing.” He lamented, taking a seat at the dining table and reaching for the tea.

“I’ll get you something.” He told Spock before going back into the foyer.

He grabbed his duffle bag from the floor and bounded up the stairs. He tried to understand if Spock meant he only brought more uniforms, but that didn’t seem logical. Spock wouldn’t want to wear his uniform when he wasn’t on the ship. He likely just brought Vulcan robes, which weren’t good for relaxing in, no matter what Spock said.

If felt weird to go into his old bedroom. The walls were full of holes he’d punched, and the bed had been stripped of the sheets. Majority of the holes used to be hidden behind posters, but apparently Winona had taken them down.

As he opened the closet, he felt deflated at seeing nothing more than a row of wire hangers. He’d forgotten that he’d taken all his good clothes with him to the academy, and donated everything else. He then turned to the dresser, and was grateful he’d apparently left behind tons of lounge wear.

He tossed his duffle bag onto the bare mattress and told himself he’d find clean sheets before he went to bed that night. He was no stranger to passing out with no blanket, but he had a feeling that was something that was being left behind in his partying days.

“Here ya’ go.” Jim went back to the kitchen, holding a t-shirt and sweat pants.

“While it is appreciated, it is unnecessary.” Spock said from over his mug of tea. “I have brought my own clothing.”

“But this is Earth, so you should wear Earth clothes.” Jim insisted.

“The fact that this is Earth is precisely why –“ Spock was cut off as Jim tossed the bundle at him. He caught the wad of clothes before raising both eyebrows at Jim.

“You can change upstairs.” He nodded, not fighting the grin on his face.

While Spock was changing, Jim started to consider what he said. It suddenly occurred to Jim that maybe Spock wanted to wear his robes on shore leave because it’s the only time he’d ever get the chance. It wasn’t like he’d be going to new Vulcan anytime soon, and he was always in uniform any other time.

Afraid he’d hurt Spock’s feelings, Jim flew back up the stairs and knocked lightly on the guest room door. “Hey Spock…you okay?”

The door opened and Spock emerged in civilian clothing. As Jim looked at him, he remembered why he’d spared those pants the trip. They were way too long, and had always tripped him up. Apparently they’d done the same for Spock, because he’d rolled them up.

The t-shirt on the other hand, was fine. It was the first time Jim could remember seeing Spock in short sleeves. It was very evident that he apparently found the time to do work-outs of some sort aboard the Enterprise.

“What is the significance of this saying?” Spock pointed to the saying on the shirt.

“It’s a heart.” Jim grinned. “It means you love space.”

“Most appropriate, I suppose.” Spock protested as he followed Jim back down stairs. He stopped to shiver a bit as his bare feet hit the wooden floor.

“You want some socks?” Jim asked, feeling bad that he’d denied Spock the chance to wear what are probably warm robes.

“That would be adequate.” Spock said before wrapping his arms around himself. “I am afraid that I have always felt cold on Earth. I was able to adjust the temperature of my quarters on the ship…”

“No need to apologize.” Jim cut in. “I’ve got you covered.”

When Spock was finally wearing socks as well as a maroon colored hooded sweatshirt, Jim deemed him warm enough to sustain a tour.

The living room wear Spock had first seen the picture cube was thick with dust. Jim turned on all the lights and shoved a log in the fire place.

“I am adequately warm, Captain.” Spock protested as Jim fumbled with a match.

“Nah, we need the light.” Jim said, referring to how half the bulbs in the lamps didn’t works. “Plus we can roast marshmallows. I bet you’ve never done that before, huh?”

“Actually I have.” Spock wordlessly took the box of matches from Jim and lit one with one strike. He lit the log and the two of them stepped back as the room was lit in a relaxing glow.

Jim didn’t get a chance to ask Spock for details, before Spock was leaning forward to examine the row of photographs along the mantle. There were some of him and Sam as kids, as well as a few of Winona and her father.

“That’s my grandpa Jim.” Jim pointed to the old man in the photo. “Thank god he was saddled with something normal, or I’d be stuck with Tiberius as a first name.” he chuckled.

“Who is that child with you?” Spock pointed to another photo.

“That’s my brother.” Jim shifted awkwardly. “He’s not around anymore –He didn’t die.” He interjected when Spock’s brows shot up. “He just ran off when things got really bad with my stepdad. Once Mom and Frank split, I expected Sam to come back…but he never did. No one knows where he went.”

Spock blinked, and for a moment Jim regretted bringing the mood to a weird place. Spock sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping a bit, before his posture was righted and he resumed his Vulcan stance.

“I can empathize. I too have an older brother with whom I have no contact.” Spock kept his gaze forward, so he didn’t see the way Jim’s eyes widened, silently asking a question Spock went on to answer. “He was not on Vulcan during its destruction. Despite being a full Vulcan from my father’s first bond, and something akin to royalty. Sybok rejected the Vulcan way and left the planet. I can barely recall his likeness, and I have had no real desire to seek his whereabouts.”

“What about rebuilding the race?”

“His way of life is not combatable with what we are trying to rebuild.” Spock said simply.

“Fair enough.” Jim nodded, studying Spock’s features in the warm light of the fire. Spock looked so…cozy. He was about to suggest they start roasting marshmallows, when he remembered something that nearly made him shiver. “Hey…you wanna see something? Follow me.”

Spock followed Jim back up the stairs. Jim stepped hesitantly on each step, as if he were doing something secretive and did not want to get caught. At the top of the stairs, Jim passed the guest room where Spock was staying, passed his own room, and turned to face a door that Spock previously hadn’t noticed, due to the large bookshelf beside it.

Jim wordlessly stood on his tip toes and slowly ran his fingers along the top of the doorframe. There was the sound of rattling metal, and Jim pulled his hand back, a key now between his fingers. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The room inside was dark. Spock just watched uncertainly as Jim stepped inside. A second later, the light came on. The room held a few pieces of furniture, all covered in white sheets. There were also cardboard boxes of books and photos on the floor, but that apparently wasn’t what Jim had come to see.

Jim went to the center of the room and turned to face the wall that the door was on. His eyes widened and something curious came over him. Spock finally let himself follow Jim to the center of the room, turning on his heels to look at what had Jim so fascinated.

The bronze framed portrait was large, almost half as tall as either of them. George Kirk stared solemnly at them. His sandy hair was short, and his uniform was only a slightly dated version of what they wore now.

“It’s usually covered up with a sheet.” Jim explained. “I…I don’t know who uncovered it. I wasn’t expecting to turn and see it like this…”

Spock nodded silently, unsure of how to proceed. He had no idea what Jim was feeling as he looked at the portrait of his father, therefore Spock had no idea how to feel in response.

“My mom had it made right before he left on his first mission for the Kelvin. He wasn’t captain then…so he’s wearing his First Officer uniform…” Jim elbowed Spock with a good natured grin. “You know, like you wear.”

They were silent for another minute, both staring into the eyes of a man now dead. Jim actually couldn’t remember ever looking at the portrait in its entirety. The few times he went in his mother’s study, he always pulled back a corner of the sheet just to catch a glimpse. As a child, something always felt creepy though, so he dropped the sheet back over it and left the room as quickly as possible.

“It’s kinda creepy, isn’t it?” Jim said aloud. He hadn’t wanted to voice what he’d always thought, but the silence was starting to kill him.

“How so?” Spock asked, cocking his head ever so slightly.

“I dunno…it’s like he’s a ghost or something.” Jim shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted from foot to foot.

“Ghosts are not real.” Spock said, hoping this offered reassurance.

“Either way, let’s get out of here.” Jim turned and dragged a sheet off of a chair. He coughed in the dust, before turning to throw the sheet over the portrait of his father, hooking it over the corners of the frame to completely cover it.  “Come on, we can roast marshmallows for dinner…Oh, and I knew where my mom’s old 20th century movies are.”

❖ ❖ ❖

“Curiouser and curiouser!” Alice said to herself as she explored Wonderland.

“She sounds like you.” Jim said around a mouthful of marshmallows.

“You believe so?” Spock asked, before carefully biting into a marshmallow. “Fascinating.”

Jim laughed and shuffled under the blanket they were sharing where they sat on the floor by the fireplace. The old tv and dvd player had been a bitch to hook up, but Jim managed when Spock lent a hand.

“My mother showed me a lot of traditional 20th century animation.” Spock said in a whisper. “I found much of it illogical.”

“I don’t doubt it.” It was sweltering under the thick blanket, pressed against Spock’s body heat. Jim found that he didn’t care.

“Jim…” Spock nudged him slightly. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Hmm?” Jim flicked his gaze from the tv to Spock. He blushes when he met those dark eyes so close to his own.

“You are sweating.”

“I’m okay.” Jim assured him. “Hey, I almost forgot to ask, when did you do this before? Roast marshmallows? You said you’d done it before, but I can’t picture you going camping or anything.”

“It was in a fire place much like this one. It was with my human cousins. They wanted to go camping, but it was much too cold that time of year, so my aunt suggested we camp indoors. Most illogical.”

“So, you made like a blanket fort?” Jim asked, much too elated at the idea. He’d never really thought about the fact that Spock must have human cousins. He wondered where they were now, or what they thought about what happened to Vulcan.

“Indeed. I found it most illogical to sleep in blankets on the floor, when there were perfectly comfortable beds available. Unfortunately, my vote did not count.”

“Vote?” Jim shoved another marshmallow in his mouth.

“When we voted on what to do, and what games to play, my vote did not seem to count as much because I was the youngest.”

There was something so perfectly human about that, that Jim couldn’t help but laugh. It was so akin to his brother changing the rules to the games they were playing, right in the middle of playing them, just to assure he’d win.

“Well, your vote always counts here.” Jim assured him. As he said it, he realized now how it sort of seemed the opposite way. All day he’d forced Spock to wear his clothes, and do what he wanted to do. “Let me know if you wanna do something else…I mean, are you having fun?”

Jim waited in anticipation, watching Spock from the corner of his eye. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he was really hoping Spock wouldn’t retire for bed, or even leave from under the blanket at all. He hoped Spock couldn’t sense that.

“This is most enjoyable.” Spock said with a reassuring nod. Relief flooded into Jim, making him smile involuntarily.

“Good, cuz I have like a million movies we can watch. Have you ever seen Harry Potter?”

“That is the one with the magical boy?”

“Yes!” Jim was surprised Spock was familiar with it.

“I have not, though Nyota is a fan of the novels.” That was also surprising to Jim. Uhura seemed so no-nonsense.

Though perhaps the nonsense she indulged in just excluded any and all nonsense by Jim Kirk. Though twice he had broken through to her and convinced her to help him start up a dance party on the bridge. Really it just ended up with Sulu playing classing rock over the sound system while he and Uhura tried to convince someone else to dance with them. Everyone just laughed and looked at them like they were insane. And maybe they were, but it made Uhura laugh, so it was worth it to Jim.

“Nyota has informed me, based on her assessment of the novels, that I would be in Ravenclaw. I do not know what this means, or what to do with this information.”

“You, a Ravenclaw? I can definitely see that.” Jim pushed back the covers and crawled over to the DVD player. He ejected Alice and then went rooting through the box for Harry Potter.

“But we have not finished this movie.” Spock protested from behind him. “It is illogical to start another.”

“Nothing much else happens. Alice pisses off the Queen, but then she wakes up and it turns out the whole thing was just a dream.”

“I knew.” Spock said firmly. “That entire film was much too illogical to be anything other than a dream.”

Jim laughed again, shaking his head as he loaded up the next movie. This time, when Jim resumed his position under the blanket, he wasn’t so hot. He found himself drawing closer to Spock as the movie went on.

It was nearly four in the morning, and two and half movies later, when Jim noticed Spock starting to fall asleep. His eyes would droop and his chin would fall down onto his chest, only for his eyes to snap open and for him to lift his head a moment later.

“You should go to bed.” Jim said, hiding his smile beneath the blanket.

“But I must finish the film to know if my theory is correct.” Spock said, his eyes bleary.  

“What theory?” He figured Spock was much too logical to think of this as anything other than children’s entertainment.

“That Surius Black is innocent. It was Pettigrew who betrayed Harry Potter’s parents.”

“Hey, you’re good!” Jim laughed in surprise. “What makes you think so?”

“If you had friends who loved and trusted you, in the way that Harry’s parents loved and trusted Black, would you betray them?” Spock’s eyes and well as his question bored into Jim’s soul as he looked over at him.

“No, I wouldn’t.” He whispered, his mouth suddenly dry. Emotion seemed to dictate Spock’s reasoning on that more than logic, but Jim didn’t mind at all.

It was early morning when Jim woke up. His face was pressed into the carpet, and he felt the rough heat of carpet burn on his cheek as he sat up. The blanket was fully wrapped around Spock, who was in a tiny ball just a few feet away.

Jim smiled fondly at the idea of Spock being a blanket hog, but then realized he was probably cold again. Jim tip-toed upstairs and came back down with a blanket from the closet, and laid it over Spock’s sleeping form.

“What?” Spock suddenly sat up in surprise, his eyes wide and his hair stuck up.

“Shh…it’s still early.” Jim laughed. “I didn’t mean to wake you up…I also didn’t mean for you to sleep on the floor. Come on, you can go back to sleep upstairs.”

For a minute, Spock didn’t say anything. Confusion and sleep clouded his eyes and he looked like he was trying to figure out what Jim was even talking about. This was the first time Jim was seeing Spock wake up, and his dishevelment was oddly endearing.

“Upstairs.” Spock repeated. “Alright, though I will need sheets, as there are none on my bed.”

“Yeah, there’s none on mine either. I’ll get some out of the closet.”

At the linen closet, Jim searched for sheets, but could only find one set. There were mismatched fitted sheets and pillow cases that could go on the other bed, but a more pleasing idea entered his brain when he found the widest sheets, the ones that fit the pull-out couch.

He took them back downstairs and paused with one foot still back on the last step. Spock was asleep again, his body wrapped in the blankets. Jim actually smiled at Spock in this way. On the ship he was so professional. It was so…nice to see him like this, watching movies, eating marshmallows and sleeping on the floor. It was like a privilege to see this side of him.

Jim tried to be as quiet as possible as he took the cushions off the couch and pulled out the built-in bed. He put on the sheets and layered on several more blankets and pillows before turning back to Spock.

“Spock, come on.” Jim said, his voice full of amusement.

“Upstairs.” Spock answers groggily, sitting up again as if he’d never fallen back.

“No, right here.” Jim reached down and grabbed Spock’s arm, pulling him up.

When he stood, Jim carefully walked him over to the pull out bed. Spock sat down on it before laying down and curling up again. When Spock reached back to pull the covers over himself, Jim actually felt himself fall in love.

He went around to the other side of the bed and crawled in. His heart was slamming in his chest as he got closer, his shoulder brushing against Spock’s back.

“How are you?” Jim whispered.

“Sufficiently warm.” Spock’s reply was muffled.

“Roll over, I wanna show you something.” Jim rolled onto his side to face Spock when he did the same.

Those sleepy onyx eyes looked at him from across the few inches that separated them. Jim’s hand trembled as he reached across the small space. His hands found the skin of Spock’s neck, before sliding back and grabbing the hood of the sweatshirt. He carefully pulled it over Spock’s head. Spock realized what he was doing, and lifted his head from the pillows to let the hood cover him. Jim’s hand was more confident now as he carefully tucked Spock’s ears into the hood.

“Now, how are you?” Jim’s eyes travelled down to Spock’s lips, chapped from sleep. Jim instinctively licked his own dry lips.

“Warmer.”

“Is this strange?” Jim’s sock covered feet shuffled under the covers until they found Spock’s. He gently brushed their toes together.

“Not strange, just different.” Spock closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “Though I am unsure if I can fall back asleep now.”

“Why?” Jim’s foot stilled and his breath caught in his throat.

“Because my heart is racing.” He said factually. Jim couldn’t breath as Spock’s hand found his in the tangle of covers. Their eyes never left each other as Spock pressed Jim’s hand against his side, just below his ribs.

There was the unmistakable thundering of a heartbeat under the layers he was wearing. Jim’s hand slipped under the layers of fabric and pressed against an icy bit of exposed skin. His heartbeat felt impossibly faster.

“Spock…” Jim had never touched a part of Spock like this before. His hand ghosted up and down Spock’s side, warming his skin. Soon it was back up to Vulcan standards, impossibly hot. Jim didn’t know how Spock lasted under all those layers, and half his brain entertained the thought of peeling them off.

Realizing Spock could sense this, Jim’s eyes quickly flicked back up to his face, but Spock’s eyes were closed again and his breathing was soft. Jim didn’t stop gently stroking his skin until he too fell asleep.

Jim woke first, hours later. Sunlight flooded the living room. When he sat up, it was an effort to detangle his limbs from Spock’s enough to push off the covers and breath in the cool air.

“Jim…what time is it?” Spock sat up once more. His hood was still covering his ears, and Jim decided he didn’t like that.

“After noon, I think.” Jim answered with a laugh. This time when he reached over to push his hood back, he made sure his fingers grazed Spock’s ear.

“I had the strangest dream.” Spock laid down again and rolled onto his side to face Jim.

“What was it about?” It was weird to think about Spock dreaming.

As an answer, Spock grabbed Jim’s hand and slipped it back under the layers of his clothes. The skin he’d fallen asleep tracing was almost familiar now. His hand roamed to Spock’s chest just as Spock leaned in and closed the gap between them.

Their mouths locked together and there was only hesitation out of courtesy before their tongues met. Vulcan tongues were a lot rougher than a human’s, and it was fucking…fascinating. Jim sucked on Spock’s tongue, drawing it into his mouth with a moan.

Jim rolled on top of Spock and straddles his hips. His hands go up to cup Spock’s face as he lazily grinds his hips down. Their cocks brushed together and Jim moaned into Spock’s mouth again. When they broke apart, Jim’s hips stilled as he looked down at Spock. His pupils were blown almost black and he was panting.

“Is this what your dream was about?” Jim grinned mischievously before leaning down to trace his tongue along Spock’s jawline.

“Only the parts I remember.” He answered, bucking his hips up.

“God…” Jim moaned, feeling their cocks press together again. He briefly wondered if Spock dreamed about this because it’s what Jim had been thinking when touching him, but the thought left him as Spock’s hands dug into Jim’s hips and grinded up against him fiercely. “God…fuck! Spock…Spock, I want you inside me.”

Jim gasped as Spock flipped them over. In a few tugs, Spock’s hoodie and t-shirt were gone and his bare chest was pressed against him. Jim’s hands roamed up and down Spock’s chest, rolling his nipples and trying desperately to map every inch to memory.

“Jim, I have to tell you I have wanted this for the last one hundred and three days.” Spock whispered as he pulled down Jim’s sweatpants.

Jim didn’t think there was enough blood in his brain to count to ten, let alone a hundred and three days ago. He could only whine and moan as Spock wrapped his long fingers around his cock. His hands knotted into the sheets and his head fell back as Spock pulled Jim’s legs over his shoulders and pressed the head of his cock against Jim’s entrance.

“What…what’s a hundred and three days ago?” he managed to ask as he felt the slick of natural Vulcan lubrication slide across his entrance.

“We were…in your quarters…” Spock’s explanation was punctuated by heavy breathes as he pushed inside. Jim’s jaw went slack as Spock slid all the way in, stretching him with a hot burn.

“My quarters?” Jim prompted.

“…And.” Spock’s words broke off a bit as he started moving. Slowly in and out, making Jim shake with need, his cock still in Spock’s hand, lazily being tugged. “And I saw you take your shirt off.”

It was so human that Jim actually laughed. Spock saw him take his shirt off and thought he was hot? He’s been wanting to fuck him for a hundred days?

Jim felt stifled as he realized his shirt was still on, he sat up enough to tug his shirt off over his head before wrapping his arms around Spock’s back and pulling their chests flush together.

“God, Spock, fuck me.” Jim gasped and moaned as he felt Spock slam into him. He stared into Spock’s eyes and saw stars as Spock brushed against his prostate.

His legs wrapped around Spock’s waist and his hands clawed at Spock’s back as he felt himself get closer. He was vaguely aware that he might have been screaming. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as Vulcan strength pounded into him.

Spock leaned up, with one arm supporting his weight and stared down at him. “Jim…I have wished for one hundred and three days to be inside you and watch your face when you climax.”

“God…” Jim moaned, his head rolling back as he came hot and thick in Spock’s hand. He gasped as he felt Spock stroke him harder, drawing every drop out of him.

He didn’t get a chance to rest. His breath was coming in fast gasps as Spock pounded into him harder and harder, his cock pressing against his prostate. Jim trembled with a second orgasm as Spock came inside him.

They were finally still, gasping for air as their muscles went slack. Spock pulled out of him and rolled to his side of the bed, somehow hogging half the blankets in the process. As Jim pulled his own half of the blankets up to his chin, he was vaguely aware that they both had left their socks on.

“So, that’s…what?” Jim tried to sound serious, but he couldn’t stop smiling. “You saw me take my shirt off and were overcome with lust for a hundred days?”

“One hundred and three.” Spock corrected, rolling onto his back so Jim couldn’t see the faintness of a smile or the verdant blush on his face. “Though I am fairly certain I have loved you for far longer than that.”

“Loved?” Jim’s eyes widened and he felt his own blush overtake his face. Relief washed over him, to know it wasn’t just lust.

He tried to think of when he knew he loved Spock. He thought of Spock curled in a ball on his floor, or last night when he took a bite out of a marshmallow instead of just popping the whole thing in his mouth like a normal person.

He thought of before yesterday. Spock on the bridge, so precise and put together, always with a thousand calculations ready at hand. It was nice to see him come undone for once. Maybe he’s always loved him too.

“You are not averse to it?” Spock asked as Jim rolled closer, pressed their hot naked bodies together under the blanket.

“No, no…I love you too. I’m relieved I’m not such a pining dork anymore.” He smiled against Spock’s shoulder.

They were quiet for a while, just breathing in each other’s scent. After crawling out of bed long enough for food and a walk in the sunlight, they returned at dusk to finish the movie marathon.

“I have calculated that we can finish the last film with a reasonable amount of time before returning to the ship.” Spock whispered, while attempting to eat popcorn in a dignified manner.

“Wait, that’s assuming we watch one movie a day. This is vacation, Spock. We’re supposed to lay around all day. I bet we can even finish before tomorrow afternoon. Then you can get started on the books, and back on the ship, you can walk right up to Uhura and tell her she’s a Gryffindor.” He laughed, imaging her face as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“You have thoughts on the school houses of the crew members? Fascinating.”

“Yeah, sure.” He chuckled. “You? Definitely Ravenclaw. But with Bones? Eh, I can’t decide between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.”

“As for yourself?” Spock inclined his head just a tad.

“Slytherin.” Jim smirked.

“Fascinating, as the pre-conceived notions of that house seem to keep others from placing themselves in it.”

“Well, I’ve always had pre-conceived notions about me, because of my dad and stuff.” He shrugged. “Besides, when you say you’re a Slytherin, you get an excuse to break rules.”

“You do enjoy breaking the rules.”

❖ ❖ ❖

Six days later, Spock strolled down Jim’s creaky steps, suitcase in hand. He looked just as he did when he arrived, his civvies exchanged for his uniform. Jim followed behind, his wadded clothes half-hazardly shoved into his bag.

“Ready to go?” Jim asked, thinking of the way Spock didn’t look quite so pristine last night under the covers.

“Affirmative. I am grateful you had me as a guest, Jim. Perhaps we shall do this another time?”

“That can probably be arranged.” Jim stepped out behind Spock and locked the door behind them. As they started towards the rental car that would take them to the shuttle station, he was vaguely aware that this was the first time he’d stayed in that house without being sad or lonely.

“I’m serious.” Jim said, wrapping his arms around Spock and pressing his face into the back of his neck. This was probably the last bit of affection he could smother Spock with before they were back on the ship, and he wanted to take advantage. “You should come with me to my place every shore leave…and every night after work.”

“To your quarters?”

“I’ll take my shirt off.” Jim promised.

“Then I will come with you Jim.”

And that was that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @frappuccinio


End file.
